


Since Centuries

by goddammitsky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boy x boy, College, Fluff, M/M, Rebirth, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitsky/pseuds/goddammitsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Jean Kirschstein. I am nineteen years old and I am a student at an Art Academy. This is my story."<br/>Since he's a little child, Jean dreams of a boy with cute freckles. His only wish is to find this boy, even tho he knows, it's unrealistic. But all dreams come true some day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since Centuries

My name is Jean Kirschstein. I am nineteen years old and I am a student at an Art Academy. This is my story.

Since I can remember, I have one and the same nightmare. Several psychiatrists could not do anything, the dream always returned. In my dream, everything is just dark, I hear voices calling my name, I hear a boy crying. Then it becomes lighter, I'm crying. Wobbly and curses-like images appear. Giant monsters, blood and a lot of deaths. Suddenly there is a light. For a moment I'm blinded by a warm, soft light. I see a boy who smiles at me. He has lots of cute freckles on his face. "You're the reason I'm alive." I hear his voice. I stretch out my hand, wanting to touch him.  
Suddenly everything turns dark-red and I hear my own voice screaming his name and I feel tears on my face. Marco. Then I wake up, drenched in sweat. It was never different.  
I've never really fell in love with somebody. Every time I got too close to someone, I felt like I was cheating on the boy from my dream. When I was twelve years old, I started to draw. I wanted to keep his face on the paper. I wanted to remember the warm feeling that filled me, when he gave me a very personal smile. I wanted to forget the emptiness in my heart that was killing me slowly.  
My former art teacher recognized my talent for drawing and wrote me a recommendation for the university. I am still painting many portraits of him. Sometimes, when I draw, I have the feeling of his lips on mine and hear him laugh. Deep inside I hope to meet this boy. I do realize this is unrealistic and weird but I love him.  
On the day, on which it started, I did not really feel like to go to my courses after the dreamed it again. I had a headache and I missed him terribly.  
My friends had long since called me crazy, but they left me with the subject at rest. I had my favorite courses on that day and so I forced myself anyway. I grabbed my wallet, put my red beanie on and ran. I almost missed the bus.  
I stamped my ticket off and sat down on a free seating place. As always I was stared at by a few people, mostly elderly. Some people simply didn’t get along with my style. I wore my usual black lace-up boots, my favorite black trousers with holes at the knees, and a plaid lumberjack shirt that I had just buttoned together negligence. Oh, yeah ... There was also my piercing.  
A black ring on my lip, I wished for on my eighteenth birthday from my friends. From my mother, I had received a gift certificate for a tattoo, she always accepted me as I was. About the tattoo, I had thought long and finally decided for the first idea that came into my head. Two crossed wings, one white, one blue, now emblazoned on my right shoulder. About ten inches tall. I sighed and looked out the bus window, I had forgotten my headphones at home.

Arriving at the university, I immediately saw my friends,sitting on the grand staircase to the front door. I waved to them and got back a smile. My friends, who I had met on the campus, were the only ones, who could fill the big hole in my heart, at least for a short time.  
With quick steps I skipped every other step and plopped down next to a girl with blonde hair. "Good morning, Jean.“, she said with a warm smile. She seemed always to be happy. „Morning, Historia .“, I mumbled and let me give some coffee to go from a little blond boy. "Armin, Why do you bring a cup of coffee with you, for the horse-face? However, is wasteful.“, grumbled a boy with green eyes and turned away from me. „That’s nothing you should care about, Eren.“, I replied annoyed and leaned back.  
In ten minutes, the lesson would start and I had to endure ninety minutes boring art theory. Sasha just talked about any of the stuff she ate the day before, when she suddenly fell silent. Her eyes were wide open and slightly panicked, she nudged at Mikasa. "Mika, please tell me I am crazy.“, she murmured, pointing somewhere in the vicinity of the campus near the entrance.  
I was too tired, to deal with Sasha's nonsense and stared at the sky instead. Now, the entire clique was staring stunned in one direction. "You're definitely not crazy….“, stammered Historia and shook me by the shoulder, "Jean ... Now this is really important. It may sound weird but please listen to me. Calm down, don’t freak out, ok?“ Annoyed, I looked in the direction in which Sasha just indicated, too.  
And then I saw, what they saw. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, I rubbed vigorously with the palm of my hand palm over my face. But nothing changed. A boy with dark brown, almost black hair, standing in a crowd of lots of other students, looking around, searching. At that moment, I lost control of myself. My friends had seen enough drawings of the boy from my dream, to recognize him.  
The boy with the freckles and the sweet smile. I felt the tears flowed down my face in streams, but I was such as petrified. In a daze, I slowly stood up, the coffee clattered to the floor and spilled out onto the steps. I walked down the stairs in slow motion, then I started to run. I paid no attention to other people, so I bumped into many students, who then stared at me angrily. Two feet away from him I stopped, eyes wide open.  
Suddenly I felt anxious. What if he didn’t know me? What if he had no idea who I was? What if I was the only one being chased by that nightmare again and again? Huge doubts arose in me, I wanted to turn around and run away, as his eyes captured mine.  
The color of his eyes was exactly the same as in my dream and that realization froze me. I waited for a reaction on his part. He stared at me, his eyes wide open, just as mine. All of sudden little tears appeared in the corner of his eyes and he rushed at me, he almost bumped into a slightly smaller girl, but he paid as little attention as I did on its surroundings. Only when he fell on my neck, I awoke from my state of shock. I slowly raised my hands and covered his arms, who were still wrapped around my neck, such as I wanted to feel if he was real.  
I heard his breath next to my ear, felt his heart beat and felt warm tears falling on my shoulders. "M ... Marco?“, I croaked, my voice felt as if I had not spoken for thousands of years. As if I had not used his name for centuries. He separated from me for a moment and smiled his smile, that I had missed my whole life. With tears in his eyes, he laughed and said,“Finally, I've found you, Jean."


End file.
